


A smile, Take out, Please

by Houko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko
Summary: Some fast-food restaurants in Insomnia can order "Smile" for 0 yen.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 9





	A smile, Take out, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A smile, Take out, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810320) by [Houko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko). 



> If you have any suggestions to improve the translation, please let me know.

The dark-haired young man was wearing a jacket casual shirt and baseball cap.  
Now he wasn't Crown Prince Noctis. He was just Noctis.  
He wandered around the busy pedestrian street almost aimlessly, he didn't hate the feeling of blending in with the crowd, no one around really cared about him.  
He noticed a fast-food restaurant, the name of the one he had recently talked about with Prompto.  
————  
"-I heard they're opening a new branch near there, I want to go~ I want to eat~ No, but..Ummm~"  
"Why don't you just go in general."  
"It's so easy for Noct to say!"  
"Well, let's go together next time."  
"Mmm~Deal!"  
————  
It's time for the public to have finished lunch and there probably aren't many people in the store, so why not check it out? Although Noctis had already eaten lunch, he didn't mind slipping in some afternoon tea. Besides, can also prevent unpleasantness in advance.  
As he thought about what was there, he pushed open the door to the shop, the interior being the usual fast-food style. But he caught a sensitive glimpse of yellow - the clerk at the far end of the front desk looked familiar - there weren't that many blondes in Lucius. Maybe it was just dyed hair? Who knows. He just had a hard time not associating with his friend.  
Noctis pretended to look around the store, but in reality, he was secretly observing the clerk. But they were all wearing the same uniform with caps, and their faces couldn't be seen clearly at this angle, so it was only a matter of going to order and confirming it directly.  
——  
Not many people came during the afternoon hours, but as the clerk on duty, Prompto still tried to behave dutifully, straightening his back and smiling at the customers who came in.  
"Welcome, may I take your order?"  
The customer had been suspiciously keeping his hand down on the brim of his hat since earlier. But it feels like...  
_Could it be...?_  
"Why didn't I even know you were working here, bro?"  
The man lifted the brim of his hat to reveal a familiar face at once, his beautiful blue eyes revealing a wry smile.  
_It really was him._  
Prompto's eyes swam, tensing up as if he'd been caught in the act. Noctis observed him, that somewhat constrained, slightly frowning smile, and he guessed the ingredients were just a little embarrassed and apologetic.  
"That's ...... just an hourly worker..." said Prompto finally looking back.  
"Huh~" snorted Noctis with a smile. Indeed, Prompto didn't have any responsibility to tell him. But being buddies was reason enough to tease him a bit.  
"You could just tell me?"  
"It's only temporary..."  
"...and didn't mean to hide it from you, Noct..." he fidgeted as if he'd really done something wrong.  
"I know, dude."  
The topic was just about right, and it wasn't really trying to make him feel bad. Noctis turned to check the menu at the counter. But he also saw another sign next to it - _Smile - 0 yen._  
He looked at the sign and then at Prompto, who was ready to take some order, and his mouth turned up.  
"I want this, a smile, please."  
"What." Prompto froze and laughed out lightly, "That is...should I say it's a service or something..."  
"I'm a guest now, Prom."  
Prompto stared speechlessly as Noctis just held his face on the countertop, not intending to leave at all.  
Under Noctis's intense stare, Prompto closed his eyes The expression on his face tangled for a moment, then inhaled and let his smile bloom.  
"Your smile, sir."  
To Noctis it wasn't just a business-like smile, _it was warm._  
They looked into each other's eyes and the smile flowed through each other. Eventually, they both became enduring smiles.

"Are you going to order or not, Noct?"  
"So, what you recommend."  
Prompto nodded and pressed the electronic screen.  
"I like this Radical Spicy Burger?"  
"Eh~ Not that spicy maybe... Is there anything without vegetables?"  
"Don't have that kind, dude~ It's already burgers, and it would be too unhealthy if there are no vegetables within, Noct."  
"Nagging~"  
"Just help me remove the vegetables when making it."  
"This is the front, not the back for food preparation."  
"Or come over and help me eat it."  
"No way, dude, I'm still working."  
"Mum..."  
Noctis snorts and frowns slightly disgruntled. Prompto couldn't help but giggle.  
"Not now, but I can stay with you when the work is over, bro."  
"What time it ends?"  
"Well, two-thirty."  
"Ah... "Noctis looked down at his watch, there was still about an hour to go.  
"It's okay to take a walk around after you finished, Noct."  
"...Then no burger, give me a cone, please."  
"Okay~"  
Prompto hit the list, turn it around. Take out the crisp shell, pull down the lever, turn the wrist, and release the lever to finish. A nice cone is done.  
Noctis knew Prompto would work sometimes, and he had tried to work himself, not very well. But watching Prompto work across the counter like this was another thing, something new and poignant.  
Prompto watched as Noctis took the cone, licked it low, and lifted his eyes back to own.  
"Want a bite?"  
Prompto inhaled sharply, a little nervy but funny.  
"Noct are you doing this on purpose~!"  
"It must not good to do that at work!"  
He complained under his breath, keeping an afterthought to see if anyone else was looking at the place.  
"Hehe~ That's ture~"  
"I'll meet you outside then." Noctis waved his hand, finally meaning to end the farce.  
"Okay~"  
"Ah, right."  
"What?"  
"A smile, take out, please." He snapped his fingers in a pointing gesture.  
Noctis observed the instantaneous shift in Plumpit's expression, first surprised, then shy, and finally stifling a smile.  
"Again? Got it~"  
Prompto blinks and responds to an identical gesture.

——  
Noctis was crouched in an alley near the back door of the fast-food restaurant, tapping on his phone when suddenly his ass was slapped, he stood up, the man behind him hooking his neck in a smooth motion.  
Prompto's large face appeared on the side, his fingers holding his grinning mouth open, showing his canine teeth and his blonde hair hanging down, unable to stop his smiling blue-purple eyes.  
"This guest~ Your outer smile is delivered~" he said.  
Cue a soft chuckle from Noctis.  
"Waited long?"  
"It's ok, besides there's nothing else I want to do."

Prompto released Noctis, who had changed out of his uniform and into a more casual vest, and they walked shoulder to shoulder.  
"I don't want the other guys to get that service, too~" Noctis suddenly pronounced.  
Prompto, surprised, sought out Noctis's expression, the other's half-lidded eyes skimming here and there, a very subtle smile, which he guessed was still a tease, and then chuckled.  
"Really? The only one who can take out is Noct~"  
"Of course~"  
"But I'm talking about the regular kind."  
"That's...kinda work..."  
"I know."  
"...Should I say that no one would order it normally."  
"Huh~" Noctis seemed to smile with satisfaction.  
"I'm just kidding~" he added.

"Where to go next? Game Center?"  
"Eh~I don't know, maybe I want to feel a little more relaxed today? It's been standing all day, I mean, half a day."  
"Well~ How about, going to my place? The apartment ones."  
"Hmm~"  
"Get some sit and play will PS. Relaxing."  
"Want to~ But can I? Ignis might get mad."  
"Ah... It's going to be night if he's coming back anyway, never mind."  
"Hahaha, let's go then~!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not very important background additions: not dating, just friends, timeline around 17-18 years old


End file.
